The Core is responsible for the identification, diagnostic clarification, induction, scheduling, and tracking of all I participants in the Program Project. The Core also coordinates the collection of data during induction, entry of these data into the Program Project Database and Data Archives, and the tracking of data acquisition and analyses across all projects. The Core is organized into a set of service-based subcores to provide cost-efficient and centralized resource services to the five Projects. These subcores will function as follows: (1) Outreach and Induction Screening screens all subjects inducted into the Program Project, as well as gathers relevant medical, behavioral, and background information. (2) Behavioral Diagnostics is responsible for diagnostic clarification of our clinical populations during induction, including the application of inclusionary/exclusionary criteria. Additionally, the Core administers the Diagnostic Battery used for control group matching. (3) Molecular Genetics acquires blood samples and relevant donor information from all WS subjects and their parents, and ensure timely delivery to Project I for processing and analysis. (4) Neurophysiology schedules and coordinates the acquisition of ERP data for stet. (5) Functional Neuroanatomy coordinates subject participation in fMRI studies and facilitates data acquisition for Project III. (6) Cellular and Molecular Architectonics initiates post-mortem tissue acquisition including brain fixation, MRI, and transportation of the brain to Project IV for analysis. (7) Neurocognitive coordinates the administration of the Basic Neurocognitive Battery in Project I, scores all tests administered, and enters all data into the Program Project database. (8) Subject Tracking and Data Processing is responsible for organizing an efficient schedule of subject interaction within the Program Project, allowing for the collection of all necessary data. This subcore also tracks data after collection and processing to ensure timely and accurate entry to the Project Database, provides data summaries, and ensures an efficient flow of data and information among Projects and Cores.